Blown Away
by SugarQueen8490
Summary: There will never be enough rain in London to wash the sins out of this house, so just blow it all away.


**Hey, guys! So I know I've been gone for an insanely long time, and I'm here to say that I have no excuse. -.- Well, my friend died over the summer, so I've been grieving over her for a long time. But I've been ready to write new material for a while. I've just been too lazy. So I'm about two sentences into writing the fourth chapter of _Mon Ange_, which ISN'T on hiatus by the way. I'm just...lazy... Haha :D So I'm writing this to just see if I can still write skillfully.**

**Oh! And this story is rated T for a reason, guys.**

**Disclaimer: Nada. I don't own the song Blown Away by Carrie Underwood, the song that inspired this story.**

_~L~_

Ian Kabra stood quietly and calmly by his little sister's side watching the black clouds and dry lightening travel ever closer. The terrible, twisting black tube of destruction picked up speed as it headed their direction. They had seen the news on the TV say that there was a twister running straight through the heart of London, where the Kabra mansion was. Ian wasn't scared, though. After all he had been through in his sixteen years of life, nothing scared him anymore.

_~flashback~_

_Eleven-year-old Natalie looked up into the cold eyes of her father and asked a question. It wasn't a hard one; in fact, it was quite simple. "Father, why did Mother die?"_

_Vikram made it seem as if the child had asked him the secret of the universe. He didn't answer for quite some time. When he did, he only said, "Child, your mother was ill."_

_Ian, who was standing close enough to overhear the conversation, didn't believe it for a second._

_~end flashback~_

The teenage boy's grip on his younger sister's hand tightened as the violent wind rattled the windows. Very faintly he could hear the sound of the tornado sirens wailing to warn the citizens of London. Ian glanced back at his father, who was asleep on the couch. Alcohol bottles littered the floor around the sofa, so he could guess that his father would sleep soundly through anything... even a tornado.

_~flashback~ _

_After his mother died, Ian's father started drinking. He didn't know if it was all the guilt of knowing he killed his only life-long companion for money, or if it was just because he wanted to play the part of a grieving husband to throw people off. Whichever it was, Vikram was never the same. He would come home from work late with the smell of alcohol and smoke on his breath, and most of the time he'd be in a drunken rage. _

_If they were lucky, he would only break a few vases and stomp off to his room. Most of the time they weren't lucky. Most of the time, he would abuse them in every single way a man can harm his young children, and Ian swore he'd get back at him for what he did to his sister and him._

_Life was miserable in the Kabra household under the merciless tyranny of Vikram Kabra._

_~end flashback~_

And miserable it was. But that was about to change. They were both going to get revenge right here and now. Ian took Natalie by the arm and lead her past the couch to the back hallway. As they passed the sleeping form of their father, the boy spat on his body.

"Goodbye," he muttered. "Have a nice trip. Say hi to the devil when you go back to where you came from."

The siblings hurried away from their parent and flung open the door to the basement. Natalie closed the door behind them and locked it tightly. The boy dragged his sister down the stairs and into the farthest, darkest corner and held her tightly in his arms to keep her safe from the storm. She was terrified of the howling wind and the terrible crack of the lightening aboveground, but in all honesty, he loved the storm. He loved it for its power and ability to do something he never could, to kill the horrible pig he called Father.

And as the tornado ripped through the house and carried away his father, he whispered a quiet encouragement to it. "Blow it away. Blow away every window, every brick, every board, every slamming door. Shatter every window until it's all blown away. Because there will never be enough rain in London to wash the sins out of this house. There will never be enough wind to blow the nails out of our past. So just blow it all away. All those tear-soaked whiskey memories. Blow them away."

A few hours later when the twister had moved on, the two Kabra siblings poked their heads up out of the rubble of the aboveground portion of the mansion. Ian got his wish. Nothing was left but bricks and broken glass. They were both finally free.

_~L~_

**Okay! So once again, I don't really own the idea since it was based off the song Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. But I had the idea of writing about it! :D So yay me. Anyway, this story is rated T for a reason, so if you read it and didn't like it, you can't flame me. I did warn you.**

**R&R guys! **

**~Sugar**


End file.
